nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XxTimberlakexx
PuppyLove11 Hey, XXTimberlakexx, this is PuppyLove11 and I'm glad to have joined Nintendogs Wiki. Let me know how I can help Nintendogs Wiki expand and grow! Thank you for welcoming me. I'll try to be as big a help as I can. : ^D Evaline Willows 10:46, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Evaline Willows i edited a spelling mestake in robopup vouter page is that ok (lol my spelling is not good) but it would not put d in difficult so i am dead hi thx for DA message deathcannon123 hey xxtimberlakexx if you look on my pro file i have a funny picture Deathcannon123 on my message i forgot to put from deathcannon123 XD isthe leather shoe used for anything in nintendogs plus cats? Hi this is Misaki123 aka my real,real name is Takanawa Jogasaki ( we always put our last name first from the place i come from.) anywho i got your message and i think its sweet and i want to thank you for helping me if i need any help. [ by the way if anybody wants come visit my page.] ~ Misaki123 aka Takanawa Jogasaki★ Something about the 'Rubber Bone' page I am not the one who did that edit that said 'POOP'. It was someone else who did it, because that IP wasn't mine, and I did a new test edit to Rubber Bone to see if there are any more edits. No, I'm not 9, I'm 11 years old. Plus, I am actually the cross-wiki user Newman2 from Wikimedia's Meta-Wiki and the Simple English Wikipedia. Hi nice to meet you, Thanks for leaving a message on my page. Jeep Junkie Hi XxTimberlakexx. This is MsWolf, I have recently joined and wish to contribute to the wiki. If there is anything you want me to do, please say. Thanks,MsWolf (talk) 18:24, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey i was wondering if i could write some pages you needed done or something - Chase :D (talk) 01:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC) nintendogsworld.wikia.com Any reason for deleting the Fanon: User pets page? I was beginning to create a User pets category when I saw that, should I delete it? I think it's funny that you think I'm kidding (talk) 03:00, November 16, 2012 (UTC)BaileeWolf Right, right. I'll make sure the page is down and keep my profile for such. ~BaileeWolf ♠ (talk) 03:19, November 16, 2012 (UTC)BaileeWolf Dear XxTimberlakexx, I am wondering how you make a userbox. I am trying to create on that says, "This user owns a toy poodle" or at least something fancy on my page like a cute signature or a pink box about me, sort of like the one on Nightfern's page. Can you help? NintendogsButtercup (talk) 10:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Badges Hai, XxTimberlakexx <3 I was just wondering if you could enable the badge tracks on this wiki. I would really love to start editing here, and having the badges to earn would really moviate me. Please think about it and reply to me as soon as you can? :) 08:22, October 19, 2012 (UTC) As the admin of this wiki, it's important that you tend to questions from the other users, isn't it? I would appreciate it if you could answer mine. I know you've been on the wiki since my last message because I've seen you editing the Lyrics wiki... xP 00:00, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you please reply to my questions now. I feel I've waited long enough to know and you aren't really doing your job as admin here by ignoring other users asks. :c 00:00, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright, well I didn't mean to offend you, but I asked you a question about enabling the wikis badges back in October and you completely ignored my ask. I mean, it's different if you were on break from the wiki, but you haven't been. I know you still edit the Lyrics wiki everyday since I see you there sometimes... -.- 00:12, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Aww, it's very simple, actually. If you want, I could enable them for you. :o 00:20, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Haha, that was me hinting to you to make me an admin here, since I would love to help edit more. It's more fun for me when there are things to be achieved. :3 But anyways, I wouldn't say they're just for popular wikis. There are a lot of dead wikis that have them too. :P I still think you should try it out here. :) Click ' ', and scroll to the very bottom of the page and just switch the disabled thing, to enabled. :D 00:24, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I know that, and I never said that you should, it was just a suggestion. I knew that you probably weren't going to give me any rights considering my low edit count here, at the moment. It was really just wishful thinking. xD However, maybe in the future you could think about it? Would you maybe? Trust me, I know my way around the wikia community considering I have admin rights on several other wikis, so if you were to ever consider me here, I would be happy to help and contribute daily. :) 00:44, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello I'm new to the wiki can you help me learn more about it. -HMJonsey How do you make a Wiki page on Nintendogs Wiki? If you have the anser please leave a comment for me Thanks, Nintendogs + Emilia (talk) 17:13, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Quick note I made a nintendogs fanon wiki so if you come across a fanon maker on here please tell them to use that instead. SpanielPaws (talk) 17:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC)SpanielPaws HELLO PLEASE BLOCK THIS VANDAL This anon 50.137.136.136 has been adding rubbish into the Nintendogs + Cats page,like "Hell Cafe" and even Pet hell! There is NO Pet hell. Please block this guy! Please Block This Other Anon Or Atleast Give a warning and delete the page? I think this anon 174.55.217.228 should either be blocked for adding false information (nintendogs cannot breed as the dogs ARE puppies themselves for one) or the page How to breed your nintendogs should be DELETED. New Anon Adding Pages Of Her Dogs This anon : 109.145.156.201 has been adding pages of her own nintendogs. Things like that should be added to talk pages. PumpkinSardines the user pumkinsardines has been posting pictures that have NOTHING to do with Nintendogs,such as a kid on the toilet. KittyLover22 KittyLover22 has made a page called Nintendogs in Paris. It's a FAN made series and isn't anything to do with the games. Please delete it. Foreign language Nintendogs wikis Hi! I took a look for foreign-language Nintendogs wikis and I'd like to ask your permission to do something. Would you take a look at Forum:Foreign language Nintendogs wikis and tell me what you think? Elecbullet (talk) 02:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Dear user, i have made a new thing called nitendogs talk on nitendogs wiki. please read my new artitcal.:) thank you Nintendogs+catslover Hi XxTimberlakexx. I,m new in wiki, but i wanna help a lot! I know something about nintendogs series, so im adding photos to the wiki. Any photo the wiki need, i try to have it! :DNintendogs+catslover (talk) 19:09, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Jellse Hey hello, is there a way to achieve any group that can delete pages? I'm interested in contributing a lot and and you might even remember me hehe. I am able to check the wiki regularly and uh, if you don't trust me enough it's okay uvu Keep up the good work! Jellse (talk) 07:03, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Haha, not even the slightest. It didn't get the promotion in the nintendo fan circles it needed, moreover nintendogs community isn't active enough for a solid, quality forum. Maybe that'll change when I come up with something again, who knows! C: Jellse (talk) 07:03, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh if you don't mind this promotion, then we can try? ;v; I'll do my utmost, sir! Jellse (talk) 07:03, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hmm I just checked, they have a form for giving admin rights, but this looks more like a form for becoming a head admin? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Adoption_requests Jellse (talk) 07:02, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I got an answer! and it kind of includes your assitance http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:612507#2 Jellse (talk) 17:19, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Help me out! for some reason its only letting me put one picture with a caption on my page. is there a reason? Pikagirl205 (talk) 01:57, January 2, 2014 (UTC)pikagirl205 hello? are you ignoring peoples questions? its been a few days and no reply, and I KNOW you've been on. Please? Someone with the anon 5.70.2.81 keeps creating rubbish pages. Could you block them please? Myra the Sark (talk) 21:40, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I'm not sure? Have they made you head admin? Jellse (talk) 12:18, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure! http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:612507#5 Jellse (talk) 11:58, February 20, 2014 (UTC) it's been years... what do you think of some mischief with redesign? well, it's mostly change of color scheme. ver1 ver2 Jellse (talk) 11:01, May 4, 2014 (UTC) no problem c: Jellse (talk) 16:41, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Also, do you think we should work on an auto message? http://nintendogs.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Welcome_tool Jellse (talk) 06:17, May 5, 2014 (UTC)